


A College Relationship That Will Last

by poochiwi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Comforting, Gentle Sex, Kakashi is madly in love, M/M, Naruto is insecure, Praise Kink, Student Uzumaki Naruto, Teacher Hatake Kakashi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Through Sex, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, and hugs, like I might've gone overboard, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiwi/pseuds/poochiwi
Summary: Relationships in college are hard, but they are even harder if the person you are with also happens to be a teacher. For Naruto, keeping his relationship with Kakashi a secret was painful, but in only three more years they'd be able to be together publicly.People say relationships in college don't last, but they'll make sure this one will.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 221





	A College Relationship That Will Last

**Author's Note:**

> im really happy writing KakaNaru currently, so have this offering that felt like a fever dream when I wrote it, I definitely lost control at points. and lets all pretend I posted it on time for Kakashi's birthday please :)  
> warnings: alternate universe, age difference, teacher-student relationship, sort of OOC Naruto  
> disclaimer: I dont own the Naruto series

"Naruto," the blonde heard his friend Kiba call out as he was putting his things away in order to leave the lecture hall where the social sciences elective they both were in had been held. Kiba was looking to be a veterinarian while he was a nursing major. They got along pretty well, both having playful, boisterous personalities, but they didn't see each other often.

"Hmm?" he ended up humming in response, waiting for the brown-haired boy to say whatever was on his mind.

"Some people- uh, well, some people are saying that you're um… together with Hatake-sensei," the prospective vet murmured, looking off to the side, which instantly made him frown.

His relationship with the popular college professor was a well-kept secret as far as he knew. He hadn't told anyone yet himself, and he highly doubted the older man had been divulging the information either, having more to lose if it got out. They had been together for around nine months now, having met on the first week of class the past year, when he had been a freshman, completely new to college.

Kakashi had been his professor for the sociology course he was required to do during the first year of his four year program – and now, as a second year student he had made the conscious decision to not take the silver-haired man as his teacher, lest they raise even more suspicion, however, the man _was_ helping him with his psychology course outside of school; the same one the scholar taught on the side of sociology.

"Who told you that?" he decided to ask Kiba, hoping he'd give up the name of the person who was making up rumors, rumor being the keyword because there was just no way they _actually_ knew of his relationship.

"Uhh, Karin made some comments earlier today," the brown-haired boy told him.

And of course his estranged cousin was the one making his life harder for him, but he knew for a fact she wasn't the only one who suspected he was hooking up with the handsome professor. The rumors had been even more rampant during their second term earlier in the year, which was exactly why he hadn't taken up the psychology course with his now boyfriend.

"Ugh, I don't know why they keep going on with that. Look, Kiba, it's not true, so I'd really appreciate it if you told people it isn't if you hear stuff like that again," he said to the other teenager with a forced smile, grabbing his stuff and heading out the door right after.

Once he was in the hallway, he texted Kakashi about the rumors resurfacing, somewhat anxious at the prospect of their relationship causing issues for the older man. During the spring semester he had been a mess, thinking they'd be found out any day, and it would all fall apart.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his disheveled, blonde locks of hair in frustration while heading for one of the exits to campus in order to get to the subway, wanting desperately to get home, even if his small, lonely studio apartment made him feel like shit most of the time.

* * *

He had been walking Pakkun when he got a text from his adorable blonde, but he could tell it wasn't a good one, he deduced it was sent hastily and maybe anxiously, taking note of misspellings and a lack of emojis or stickers, the complete opposite of the texts Naruto sent on the regular.

He knew the nineteen-year old's schedule by heart, knowing he'd be going home right about now, so he decided to tell him to come to his own apartment instead, maybe they could cuddle and he could ease the nursing student's worries.

They didn't see each other as much now that he wasn't teaching the teen formally, which mildly annoyed him, but he knew it was for the better if they didn't want their relationship discovered. To him it didn't really matter, it wasn't for certain that he'd lose the job, and even if he did get fired, college teaching was a side-job to him, something he did for entertainment mostly. Their relationship was entirely legal anyway, they had started it when the blonde was eighteen, and he was obviously consenting – though he recognized some people could see some issues in the assumed power dynamic in a teacher-student relationship.

When it came to making their relationship completely public though, Naruto was extremely reluctant, feeling awful about any repercussions that could come to him as an employee, as well as possible problems it could cause to his reputation. Ultimately, the teen had only three years left of college, and as soon as he was done, they could finally make their relationship known to friends and family.

By the time he got back home with a satisfied brown pug Naruto had already texted him to tell him that he'd be there soon, so he whipped up a mug of hot chocolate for when the blonde arrived, hoping it would help warm up the teen when taking into account the slightly colder November weather.

Soon enough, the door opened, Pakkun rushing over to greet the sunny blonde who had just come in, his own set of keys in hand. He was wearing brown boots, black jeans, a slightly oversized brown sweater and a cream-colored scarf, his cheeks and nose red from the biting cold, which made Kakashi think him even cuter than usual.

He only approached when the teen stopped petting the pug, getting up from his crouching position. He gathered the blonde to his chest, wrapping his arms around the sweater-clad upper back, kissing his temple and burying his face in golden hair, taking in the fruity scent of the shampoo he used.

"Hi," Naruto greeted, smiling fondly up at him.

He didn't really offer much of a response besides a kiss to pink lips, grabbing onto a soft hand and dragging the boy to his kitchen, handing him the still-hot mug of hot chocolate and taking his messenger bag, setting it down on the couch and inviting the blonde to cuddle up to him, holding him to his chest while Naruto had Pakkun on his lap and his drink in his hands.

"Naruto?" he asked softly when the smaller male didn't speak a word after a couple minutes.

"Hm?" Naruto replied somewhat absentmindedly, fiddling with the hot porcelain in his hands.

"Tell me what's wrong, love. Is it about what you texted me today?" he questioned in what he hoped was a soft tone, inviting enough to get his blonde to open up.

"It's- yeah, I'm just tired of the rumors, Kakashi. Today was pretty tame but I've heard harsher stuff before," the student admitted in a small voice, placing his mug on the table and taking hold of the puppy, who began to doze off in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

And that broke the dam, the young man beginning to vent about all the rumors that had been spread over the last year and how his gossipy classmates made him feel like shit, the whole thing being especially brutal in a female dominated major like his was - though that's not to say the males didn't gossip too, but they did it behind his back.

"They think I'm sort of slut that gets with teachers for good grades, and that I wouldn't have passed the course without having sex with you, and that's not the worse I've heard! Plus, I know it's my cousin making up some of that stuff, like, I know we don't talk to each other much, but making up rumors about me is a bit much… and I just- if it's like this now, it would probably be worse if we made our relationship public," Naruto said, his last few words coming out weak and breathy, as he scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

"You're not a slut, Naru. And I never gave you better grades just because you were with me," he reasoned, hoping the teen didn't really believe those things either way.

"Tch. I know, I almost failed your dumb course, 'ttebayo." Naruto replied with a pout.

He let out a chuckle because that was true, he hadn't even helped the blonde study like he did now, finding it unfair to his other students to give more time to the blonde – he did, however, set him up with a trusted tutor, who eventually helped the boy get his grades up.

They talked about the issue for a bit more, ordered pizza and watched a movie then went off to bed, Naruto opting to stay the night instead of returning to his crappy apartment, preferring to cuddle up to Kakashi on his comfy bed any day of the week.

* * *

The next week it all went downhill again for the blonde teen. He was sitting with Sakura and Ino for lunch, who were both nursing majors too. He had bonded with them instantly, though Sakura was a stressful friend to have; they had already gone through some ups and downs, but she was sweet and a good person regardless.

He had placed his phone on the table without much care, so it had ended up rather close to the bubblegum-haired girl, and when it suddenly vibrated and made a loud, annoying sound, she was on a prime spot to glance at the screen.

Her features quickly morphed into shock, and when he looked at his own phone to see what she had been so surprised by, he felt his heart drop. Sitting right there, in plain view to all three of them was a message from Kakashi - who he had saved to his contacts with a heart next to his name – that was asking if he was coming over later that night. He quickly grabbed his phone, stuffing it into his bag and beginning to formulate a plan that would work to avoid this situation.

"Does this mean you _are_ together with him?" Sakura asked him, having also heard the numerous rumors.

"I- yeah, but listen, you guys can't tell anyone, please!" he pleaded in a panic, not having any way to deny what was now obvious to the two girls.

"Of course we won't, Naru," Ino replied with a kind smile, and he hoped she was being genuine, because although he didn't doubt his friends, Ino was practically the gossip queen in their circle.

"Naruto," Sakura bit her lip, a frown marring her face. "Are you sure this isn't like, a daddy issues thing? I don't know how else to word it, I'm just worried about you."

"Sakura!" Ino squawked.

Naruto frowned, and he couldn't deny the comment the green-eyed girl made annoyed him a lot, she wasn't always the most tactful person, but he hadn't been expecting _that_. The topic of him being an orphan wasn't something they discussed often, and she didn't even know what Kakashi was like, so she had no right criticizing his relationship.

He didn't even seek out Kakashi because of his age, that'd be weird. He liked him because he _was_ Kakashi. Even if the older man had his best interests in mind, protecting him in a way, spoiled him occasionally and helped him study for class, that had nothing to do with age, and those were things that could happen in a relationship that didn't have an age gap.

"Whatever you say, Sakura," he bit out harshly, grabbing his things and leaving.

* * *

Naruto decided that there was no way he'd go home that day, so instead he headed to Kakashi's, trying to calm his anger on the way there. When he got inside, he was only greeted by Pakkun, and he quickly realized his boyfriend wasn't home.

In the blonde's mind, this was probably the last time he'd be here, as Kakashi would surely break up with him when he found out that their secret got out, even if it wasn't certain that Sakura and Ino would tell anyone else. That thought made him extremely sad, but he'd take the relationship for all the good it was and he'd walk away willingly if that's what Kakashi wanted in the end.

He left his bag by the door so it was ready when he'd inevitably be asked to leave, and in what he saw as a final act of selfishness for himself, he swiped one of Kakashi's shirts from his closet, stripping down to his boxers and then putting the top on. The blonde then decided to lay down on the couch, letting himself drift off to sleep slowly, hoping to avoid the anxiety of having to wait for Kakashi to come home – but he couldn't avoid the tears that escaped his eyes.

* * *

When Kakashi stepped foot inside his apartment, the first thing he noticed was Naruto's bag by the door, only then taking notice of the blonde himself cuddled up asleep on the couch. He was surprised but happy that the boy had let himself in unannounced, something he had never done before because he was too scared of overstepping boundaries. He could see the blonde had taken one of his shirts as he usually did when staying over, his creamy, tan legs remaining bare – and god, did seeing his adorable boyfriend in his clothes turn him on like nothing else.

Getting closer to the couch made him frown though, and had he been a less observant person, he probably wouldn't have noticed the wet lashes and cheekbones, which meant something had happened to the sun-kissed teen to have made him cry recently, which was probably the reason that he had let himself into the apartment without letting Kakashi know in the first place.

He gently shook the blonde awake, who got into an upright position, clearly somewhat disoriented, but as soon as their eyes made a connection Kakashi saw a sad look pass over his boyfriend's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Naruto said in a quiet voice, lowering his gaze.

"It's fine," he replied in a gentle tone, caressing one scarred cheek with his hand. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I- yeah," the blonde bit his lip, looking at everything except Kakashi himself. "Sakura and Ino found out about us, they- my phone was there when you texted me and they saw it. I'm so sorry Kakashi, I should've been more careful," he finished, his voice cracking somewhat.

"Hey- hey, it's fine baby," he said, trying to soothe the blonde, not wanting him to cry again, the past weeks seeming to have made Naruto more emotional than usual.

"It isn't! I r-ruined everything, I get it if- if you want to break up with me, I don't want to ruin your life," Naruto said in between sobs, and Kakashi knew the blonde fully was expecting to be dumped. Just the thought of breaking up with the blue-eyed boy made his heart ache, and he wanted to slap himself for not making it clear to the teen just how much he wanted and needed him.

"Naruto, listen to me. I'd quit my job tomorrow if it meant not losing you. I don't care if your friends found out, if anything it just means we can take the chance to make our relationship public," he knew the blonde was rather out of it and maybe his words wouldn't have much of an effect but he had to show Naruto how much he valued their relationship.

"Y-you actually mean that?" the boy replied after a pause, a sniffle or two following his question.

That was kind of an understatement - he'd quit his job, quit every job he got going forward, god, he'd do anything to keep Naruto by his side.

"Yes," he replied with no hesitation.

"Why though? Why are you with me when you could be with someone your age? Someone you can be with publicly?" 

"Naru, baby, I _want_ to be with you publicly, I don't care that you're not my age. You're amazing, please don't sell yourself short, you're perfect for me," he saw Naruto's eyes tear up slightly at that, but it seemed this time it was due to something akin to happiness.

"I love you so much," Naruto said shakily, reaching out a hand to grasp his.

"And I love you too," he replied fondly, planting a kiss on the blonde's mouth.

"She said I have daddy issues," Naruto mumbled, and it was said in such a low voice that Kakashi almost didn't catch it, but he did, and it confused him somewhat.

"Hm?"

"Sakura did, she said I have daddy issues and that that's why I'm with you," the boy explained, an irritated frown on his pretty face and Kakashi was somewhat glad to have feisty-blonde over crying-blonde, but he'd be glad to comfort the latter anytime.

If he was being honest, he could see how people would think that looking into their relationship, it was the standard thought process people went through when seeing a relationship that involved an older man and a younger girl – or in this case, boy. However, he expected better from someone who was supposedly so close to the blonde, and who knew of Naruto being an orphan.

"Do you believe her?" he ended up asking, brushing Naruto's bangs to the side slightly, thinking that maybe they could use a trim, since they had been getting in his eyes somewhat.

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed, his brows furrowed.

"Good, she'll probably apologize soon, but for now, try to not give it too much thought," he said, pleased at the teen's nod.

"Now, come here," he said before picking up the smaller body and hefting it up on his shoulder, gripping those sweet thighs to keep Naruto balanced.

"Kakashi, wha- put me down!" Naruto called out, steadying himself with his hands on Kakashi's back as he led them to the bedroom.

He didn't reply, he just took his treasure to his room, placing him gently on the bed, the contrast between dark sheets and the sunny blonde boy so beautiful in his mind that he just couldn't help but blurt it out.

"What?" Naruto asked him from underneath him.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, reveling in the pretty blush that bloomed on the blonde's face.

His angel looked more alluring than ever before, and he began peppering kisses along the smooth, tan legs, feeling the soft skin under his hands as he went along. Then, he lifted the shirt – his shirt – the boy was wearing, pulling it up to his chest and baring that slim tummy and the underwear hiding the most private, most beautiful of places.

He played with the edges of Naruto's short boxers, slipping one thumb under the fabric until he couldn't wait any more, so he gripped the waistband and his sweet boyfriend instantly knew to lift his hips in order for the bottoms to come down; he didn't have much use for them right now, so he just cast them aside once they were off.

When he saw the teen try to take off the too-big shirt, he decided he wouldn't have that, because even though a part of him wanted to see his blonde completely naked for him, this time he wanted to keep Naruto with _his_ shirt on his sun-kissed, smaller body.

"Don't, leave it on," he said, but it came out more like an order.

"'Kay," Naruto smiled at him, the blush still present and seemingly there to stay.

Satisfied with that, he then grabbed onto one leg with each hand, spreading them gently and gaining a better look at that pink, tight little hole he was already somewhat used to seeing, but that didn't make it any less of a fantastic sight.

The itch to bring his face closer was getting stronger, and he knew he'd give in sooner rather than later. He wanted to have his little blonde writhing on the bed thanks to _him_ , wanted to make him gasp and sob with pleasure, pleasure he knew he could give - he had done so before and he wasn't planning on failing today, when he knew his baby needed it to forget his troubles if for the night.

Getting closer to that hole he wanted to bury himself into – and he would, later – he gave one long lick, hearing Naruto whimper in response. He kept on giving it small licks, tasting what was purely _Naruto_ , and he loved it. He felt the blonde's hands move to his head, playing with his hair, pulling slightly occasionally as he kept pleasuring the boy, eventually bringing his thumb in to press against that delectable, now slightly wet heat.

" _Ka- Kakashi,"_ Naruto moaned in a soft voice, and he knew he was doing a good job.

He kept on eating his little blonde prize out with enthusiasm, alternating between licking and sucking, drawing out mewls and small moans from the boy, who was still tugging on his silver mane of hair. His large hands were clutching Naruto's thighs with force, and he decided to move one of them over to that pink cock, nestled in a bed of short, soft blonde hairs.

Jerking softly up and down seemed to bring enough pleasure for the teen without bringing him over the edge just yet, and after driving his tongue _inside_ Naruto's hole and getting a squeal in return, he decided to go for stretching instead, impatient and wanting to make his boyfriend feel everything that he himself felt for the sunny college student.

Quickly leaning over to grab the lube from under the pillow, he then coated two of his fingers in the substance, easing them slowly into the teen, keeping his other hand on Naruto's member.

" _Mmph--"_ Kakashi frowned at the muffled moan, looking up to see Naruto with one of his hands at his mouth, drowning out those sweet sounds he wanted to hear and that he'd _earned_ himself. He took the hand back and the blonde protested.

"I want to hear you, Naru," he said confidently, something he had done in the past as well, because the teen was often embarrassed of the sounds that came from his mouth, saying they were weird, and while they were sometimes high-pitched or loud, he loved them – loved that he was the one that had made Naruto make said sounds.

He only got a whiny sort of noise in return, but his angel didn't move his hand otherwise, so he was satisfied. He drove his fingers in deeper, making Naruto arch up and bring his hips down, looking for more pleasure from Kakashi's long fingers.

"You're taking my fingers so well, baby," he praised, and was pleased to get another moan, and a small smile; he was aware that Naruto hated disappointing him, and thus, liked being praised by him, and that was exactly what he was going to do as he fucked him.

"Kashi," the blonde moaned out, grabbing onto the hand that was making light movements on his cock, and moving it over to one of his nipples.

"Hmm," he hummed in pleasant surprise, he'd always take another chance to pleasure Naruto, and to have the teen explicitly ask him to do something during sex was unusual.

Leaning over the younger man's body, he began lapping at one of Naruto's nipples, pinching and twisting the other with his hand, all whilst he fingered the blonde's hole with deadly precision, arching his digits upward, pressing them to the boy's sweet spot.

He quickly switched to sucking, nipping occasionally at those delightfully pink and swollen nipples, feeling Naruto wrap his arms around his neck, his breathing heavy next to his ear. Naruto was whispering something akin to ' _deeper, deeper_ ', even though he already had his fingers all the way inside his angel.

His only goal was getting Naruto to cum, and if he managed to do that through only his fingers – which he knew he could – he'd be more than satisfied. He quickened his movements inside the teen, listening to the various mewls and moans that were coming out of his boyfriend in order to know exactly what he wanted.

When he felt the arms around his neck tighten, and Naruto's legs begin to tremble, he knew the teen was close. He moved his mouth from those now abused nipples to the boy's neck, latching onto that golden skin and marking it greedily, all while those soft sounds grew louder around him, another indication that Naruto was getting closer to an orgasm. He was relentlessly finger-fucking his blonde angel, keeping the same pace to make sure his blonde actually came and wasn't left unsatisfied.

"Kaka- shi! 'M gonna cum!" Naruto warned, his words coming out somewhat broken.

To Kakashi, the moment itself was beautiful. He had pulled back in order to see his blonde lose himself to pleasure, but he kept his fingers moving inside the teen as he came, Naruto's inner walls clenching painfully tight around his digits as pearly-white ribbons of cum spurted out of his pretty cock, landing on that tan tummy. Naruto was gasping for air, his sweaty chest moving up and down, his legs still shaking somewhat while Kakashi gently removed his fingers from inside the boy.

"Fuck, Naruto, you're gorgeous, so pretty," he complimented, passing a thumb over those splotches of cum, smearing it over smooth skin as he kissed his angel's heaving chest.

" _Haa_ ," the blonde sighed, apparently feeling too out of it to reply, making Kakashi chuckle.

"Are you ready for the main event yet?" he asked the blonde with a smirk, knowing that no, he was probably not ready at all after just having had a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Are you crazy?" his boyfriend replied, closing his legs stubbornly.

"Maa, I'll be gentle," he said, giving fluttering touches to one of the cute feet in front of him, making Naruto open his legs subconsciously as he giggled and tried to get his foot away from the tickling.

"I just need to show you how much you mean to me," he pressed on.

"Through sex. Pervert," Naruto replied in a deadpan voice, but his eyes showed amusement.

"You're so mean to me, Naru-chan," he complained with a pout, and not because he wasn't a pervert, but he'd like to think he was a _sweet_ pervert to his angel.

"Hmph," Naruto retorted with a pout of his own, turning his face to the side petulantly, and Kakashi had to admit pouting looked much better on Naruto than it did on him.

"I mean it though," he said, caressing a soft, whiskered cheek as softly as he could, as though the blonde was a delicate thing that would break at the slightest of touches. And to Kakashi, he was, because even though he knew Naruto was resilient and strong, he couldn't treat the one he loved with anything less than the utmost care.

"Alright, then make love to me Kakashi," his angel said sweetly, leaning up to plant a kiss to his unusually naked jaw.

Needing no more encouragement than that, he coated his still hard length in the lube, and with one last look at those intense blue eyes, he lined himself up, pressing himself against that still wet heat and then burying his cock to the hilt, hearing a hitched breath from Naruto when he did.

He opted for a light rocking, not really pulling out much before sinking himself back inside his blonde treasure, and he kept a firm grip on the teen's waist, often moving his thumbs in circular motions to pet that soft, tan skin. Naruto was making it clear he was enjoying it through various sounds, his legs moving up and to wrap around Kakashi's waist.

Eventually they settled into a nice rhythm, it was slow but deep and while Kakashi usually favored a faster pace when they had sex, it didn't feel appropriate this time. With every thrust Kakashi felt his adoration for Naruto wanting to come out in words, it felt like an uncontrollable urge, and the look the blonde was giving him as he fucked into him lovingly ended up making him let loose, all those things he told Naruto regularly seemingly amplified times a hundred.

"You're fucking perfect, Naru," he praised, being completely honest. "So perfect."

And at least to Kakashi he was, the ones who didn't agree were evidently blind to everything that made his Naruto so utterly fucking flawless.

"'Am not," his golden-skinned little god complained; and he was, he was a deity, a prince - _fuck_ , even a princess – any word to put Naruto above himself worked for him.

"Yes, you are," he said firmly as Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders, bringing him closer and pressing their sweaty bodies together, the friction making everything hotter.

Everything about the person beneath him _was_ perfect, from the soft, golden hair, to those gorgeous blue eyes, to that cute nose, lightly dusted with barely visible freckles, to that gorgeous toothy grin hiding behind pretty pink lips, to that beautifully tan, lithe body – and god, that was just the exterior. His Naruto had a charming, melodious laugh, the kindest of hearts, and he was so _bright,_ so positive always, despite all the hurt he'd experienced in his life – the blonde was everything that was good wrapped up in one package Kakashi just _loved_.

"And you're so good for me too," he cooed, running one of his hands through Naruto's hair soothingly, and at the same time, he began to put a little more force behind his thrusts, but the pace was still slow and gentle.

He was burying himself to the hilt every time he pushed his cock inside Naruto, pulling back until only the tip remained inside then pushing back in, and he repeated that over and over and over and _over_ again. Naruto was moaning in that stereotypical way seen in pornos, only it was softer and less obscene, something rhythmic that sounded like ' _ah! ah! ah!',_ and it might've been just moaning, but it was music to Kakashi's ears _because_ it was Naruto.

"Look at you, you're taking me so well," he continues to praise, because Naruto _deserves_ it.

" _Nnh,"_ Naruto replies; he's non-verbal at this point and it pleases Kakashi that his angel is lost in pleasure, but he at least hopes he's listening to what he has to say.

"So deep," he says, caressing a spot on Naruto's soft tummy where he imagines his cock to be when deep in his blonde.

They kept on going like that, Kakashi praising Naruto as he fucked him lovingly, the younger man moaning and mewling in return. At one point, Kakashi brings one of his hands in between their bodies, wrapping it around Naruto's member and jerking him off just as gently as he was thrusting into his warm body.

It had been a long time since they started and Kakashi knows Naruto is feeling it, the teen's grip on his shoulders getting weaker and his movements becoming more urgent. At first, Naruto had been meeting his thrusting halfway, but now that he was being stimulated front and back, it seemed like the blonde didn't know which way to move his hips to get the most pleasure.

" _Kakashi_ , I'm gonna--!" Naruto tries to warn just as he cums on Kakashi's hand, and instead of going completely slack like he sometimes does, he tightens his hold on Kakashi.

Kakashi knows his blonde is expecting him to follow suit soon; he'd hate the feeling of having already had his orgasm but still being fucked, the over-sensitiveness becoming too much after some time.

With a final thrust and a grunt, he sinks himself to the hilt, letting loose inside his blonde lover, who only shudders and whispers _'I love you_ ' next to his ear. He pulls out gently, grabbing onto Naruto and switching their positions, the smaller body now lying on top of him. He runs his hand down that smooth back, letting his hand settle on Naruto's lower back, his other hand grasping one of the blonde's on top of his own pale chest.

"We're walking into campus together tomorrow," he declares after a few minutes of comfortable silence, and Naruto looks up at him with wide, blue eyes.

"You mean...?" Naruto asks him somewhat hesitantly.

"Maa, why wait three years? I love you, and I really don't care if I lose that job, but we don't even know if I will so let's just try," he explains, kissing that damp mop of blonde hair.

"'Kay, I love you too," the blonde replies. "Tomorrow's Saturday though, so I don't think we'll be walking into any campus."

Kakashi only shrugs, that was all the better to him, they could stay inside during the weekend, order food, cuddle and maybe have some more sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second chapter that acts as a prequel and that focuses more on their relationship in the college setting, and also, I did not make Kakashi have a foot fetish, this is just a case of where you like someone so much everything about them is cute, okay? okay. anyway, if you liked this or whatevs feel free to kudos and bookmark, and leave a comment with your thoughts or complaints, see ya!


End file.
